My Girlfriend's A Robot!
by 2kindsofcrazy
Summary: Robots are man made; they can't think for themselves, they can't love. So why am I falling in love with one?
1. Itachi's Creation

**P/N: I've got a new idea! Its a very original and new one too! But I will admit that I got the inspiration for this idea off of Chobits and I swear to god if any of you authors steal this plot/idea in any way, shape, or form I will gladly come after you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own anything except this idea!**

Chapter 1: Itachi's Creation

Itachi couldn't hold it in any longer. He had finally completed his project and it had only taken him three years! He was considered a prodigy after all, but that was besides the point. His normal passive facade had broken and was replaced with a broad smile. An actual smile. The world was probably going to end now. Itachi gazed quickly at his creation one last time before pulling a white sheet over it and taking to the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

--

Sasuke sat slumped over the grey marble island in one of the many high stools eating stir fry. He wasn't hungry, just bored. Naruto was busy with summer school, Kiba and Shino were at camp, and Neji- well he didn't really like Neji too much. The eerie silence he was surrounded in was punctured by his older brother Itachi throwing open the door to his lab. Sasuke curiously turned to his brother slightly to see him smiling. God the world was ending wasn't it? Itachi took long strides towards Sasuke and gently shook him.

"I've done it! Its complete!" Itachi said and and Sasuke just stared blankly at him.

"Done what?" Sasuke asked and Itachi started to roughly pull him towards his lab.

"I've been working on this project for three years, four if you count the blue prints and the gathering of materials." Itachi explained as they descended down the winding staircase.

"And well, its finished and operating! Fully functional!"

"Your being redundant." Sasuke said blankly and he looked around the lab.Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for dangerous -and most likely deadly- chemicals, complicated machinary, and lots of other strange devices and gizmos, but nothing he hasn't seen before. The only thing new was a long table with a white sheet over it. Itachi stood behind the table proudly and waited for Sasuke to say something.

"So?" Sasuke asked after a long pause.

"So look!" Itachi prompted and pulled back the thin sheet.Underneath the white sheet was a girl. She had on one of those wretched hospital gowns but he could still see the shapely figure underneath. Her hair was down to her waist and he couldn't figure out if it was blue or black. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a very pale shade of lavender, like she was blind. Sasuke stared at her in confusion for a moment befor turning his attention to his brother.

"Why do you have a dead girl down here?" he asked and Itachi chuckled.

"Its a girl yes, but she isnt dead. She is a robot. Her skin is made out of a speacial poly material so it will protect her insides, like our skin. Lean down and listen closely. Your can hear the hum of the machines in her functioning inside of her." Itachi explained and Sasuke leaned down like Itachi instructed.Sure enough there was the dull hum of the machinary going on inside of her.

"How do you turn her on?" Sasuke asked.

"Voice command." Itachi said.

"On."The girl's eyes flashed light through them, indicating that she was on. Sasuke had to admit it, his brother was a genius. Sasuke didn't have much time to ponder on his brother's intelligence any longer because the door to the lab was opened to reveal Deidrai. Deidrai rushed down the stairs and into Itachi's arms.

"Ooo! You did it hun!" Deidrai said excitedly and Itachi shrugged.

"Yes I have. She can feel emotions but she can't think for herself. She can go anywhere, land, water, etc. She can't breath though and she can't eat. She can walk and talk, but you have to teach her from scratch. She's almost like a human but more durable." Itachi said, a hint of pride in his normally monotoned voice.

"What's her name hun?" Deidrai asked.

"She doesn't have one yet." Itachi said and Deidrai frowned.

"Aww! That's terrible! Sasu-chan, do you have a name in mind for her?" Deidrai asked turning towards Sasuke.

"It doesn't need a name. Its a robot." Sasuke said blankly.

"Its a she and she is very pretty. Ummmm her name should be Hinata! Yeah!" Deidrai exclaimed.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"It sounds pretty hun!" Deidrai explained.

"Lets bring her upstairs!"Itachi followed Deidrai out of the lab and that left Sasuke to carry the robot. He picked it up gingerly, afraid to break his brother's prized project, but he soon discovered that the robot weighed a ton! She was probably heavier than he was. The robot gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly and that made him scowl down at her.

"Stop. You're going to tear it." Sasuke growled but the robot didn't comprehend what he was saying and held on tighter.Sasuke ascended the stairs as fast as he could with a two hundred pound robot in his arms. When he reached the kitchen Itachi and Deidrai weren't there but he heard excited cheering from the living room. When he reached the living room he dropped the robot onto a nearby sofa and saw Deidrai shopping online.

"What are doing that for. Its a robot it doesn't need clothes." Sasuke frowned and Deidrai just scoffed.

"Hinata is a lovely girl! And lovely girls need clothes!" Deidrai said not tearing his eyes from the screen.

"So who is going to teach her how to talk?" Sasuke asked Itachi who was messing with his cell phone.

"You are. You have the time since its summer and you know the modern lingo you kids use these days." Itachi said dully and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"One, never say 'lingo' again and Two, why can't Deidrai do it?" Sasuke asked and Deidrai shook his head.

"I have a job mister and I'm the one looking for Hinata's clothes." Deidrai explained and then returned to his computer.Sasuke sighed and looked over to where he had placed the robot. It was sitting indian style and chewing the end of a lock of hair with a blank expression on its face. He had to admit that the robot was cute but that's all it was. It was crazy that Deidrai and his brother gave it a name. It was an it and that was all. Sasuke took her hair out of her mouth and shook his head at her.

"You're not supposed to eat your hair." Sasuke said slowly and she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Don't eat hair." Sasuke said slower and she just blinked.Sasuke let out a fustrated breath. This was going to take some time. Itachi chuckled internally at his brothers fustration before making blue prints in his head for another robot.

--

**P/N: okay ya'll so there ya have it! My new idea! I hope you liked it! It was inspired by Chobits, just the robots & that's it. So review!**

_(T/N: -too busy drawing to come up with something to say-)_


	2. She Felt Real

**P/N: here is the second chapter ya'll! I'm really love writing this! Its so fun! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, actually I don't own jack squat cuz I'm dead broke! I don't even have two pennies to rub together.**

Chapter 2: She Felt Real

"Sasuke! I need you to watch Hinata while me and Deidrai go out to run some errands." Itachi called from the bottom of the stairs and Sasuke groaned, his book was just getting good too.

"Why don't you just take her with you?" Sasuke asked and absently turned a page in his book.Itachi quickly flew up the stairs with Hinata in tow and yanked Sasuke's door open. Sasuke didn't look up at them, he just kept on reading.

"Sasuke. You know that she needs someone to watch her at all times. Now watch her, I'll know if you don't because she has a recording chip installed inside of her." Itachi said.He left Hinata in the moody boy's room and closed the door. Sasuke didn't look up from his book until he heard the sound of a car leaving the garage reverbrate up to his room. He then put a dark blue book mark on his page and took a glance at the robot. She had on a lacey white sun dress that came to mid thigh and had a dark blue hem at the top and bottom and thin straps. Her long midnight blue tresses were in loose curls down her back and kissing her lower back.Wait, when did he start calling the robot a she? Damnit, Itachi and Deidrai were rubbing off on him. Oh well its easier to call it a she anyway. Sasuke placed his book on the bed and sat up straight. What did robots like to do for fun? Hinata probably didn't even know what fun was, she just stood there like a statue and smiled at him.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Sasuke asked reluctantly and Hinata just smiled.Sasuke got up off his bed and searched around his room for a movie to watch. He normally kept his movies on his desk but there weren't any there. Naruto probably borrowed them without asking on his last visit here. He bent down on all fours and looked under bed. He was about to give up when he heard a dull thud beside him. He looked to his left and saw Hinata on her hands and knees too, basically mimicking what he was doing.He watched adimately as she stretched farther under the bed and her dress hitched up a bit to show an ample amout of pale synthetic skin.'Very nice.' Sasuke thought but his nice view was taken away by Hinata crawling out from under the bed with a battered DVD case. She held it out to Sasuke with a proud expression on her face.

"Moo, mooooooooo, mo-VIE?" Hinata said cocking her head to the side and Sasuke nodded his head."Yes that is a movie Hinata." Sasuke said and Hinata smiled. Deidrai and Itachi would be happy to know that Hinata's first word was movie. What a smart robot Itachi created! Not.

"Movie! Movie! Movie!" Hinata said happily and Sasuke took the DVD from her to see what she had found.The movie was ironically Pinochio. Weird. Sasuke didn't really want to watch this kiddie movie but Hinata looked excited about seeing it so he went over to his DVD player and popped the movie in. As the previews were rolling in Hinata picked up the case and pointed at the title. Sasuke got the hint.

"This movie is called Pinochio." Sasuke said and the small light of her storing it in her computer chip went threw her eyes.

"Called Pinochio." Hinata said thoughtfully and took a seat next to Sasuke on the floor.Sasuke sat through the whole damn movie TWICE with Hinata and still couldn't understand why she liked it so much. During the second time around she had started to sing along with the movie, this would be impressive to someone else but Sasuke knew that Hinata didn't understand what those words meant. Although he had to admit that she had a nice singing voice for a computer. Sasuke looked at his watch and groaned. Itachi and Deidrai had been gone for hours, what the hell could they possibly be doing?

"Dammit Itachi." Sasuke mummered under his breath.

"Dammit Itachi." Hinata mimicked and Sasuke's attention shot towards her.

"Don't say that Hinata." Sasuke reprimended. **(P/N: we say that phrase a lot to my little stepbrother because he copies us. Like my brother Oj with call my other bro tony a douche bag and then dorion says it and we have to tell him not to.)**

"Why?" Hinata asked confused.

"Because its bad." Sasuke tried to explained.

"Why bad?" Hinata asked again and Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just don't say it." Sasuke said getting up onto his bed.

"What a Itachi?" Hinata asked resting her chin on the edge of his bed.

"Itachi is a person. He has long black hair." Sasuke said picking up his book.

"You person?" Hinata asked quizzically.

"Yes." Sasuke sighed, easily growing fustrated with her constant qustions.

"I a person?" Hinata asked pointing at herself and Sasuke laid his book down on his stomach and looked Hinata in the eyes.He didn't really want to tell her that she wasn't a person but she shouldn't be brain washed by Deidrai into thinking that she is.

"No. You are not a person." Sasuke said bluntly and he could've sworn he saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

"Pinochio? I change to person?" Hinata asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"Its only a movie Hinata." Sasuke said and at the mention of the word movie her eyes lit up.

"Mooooovie!" Hinata cheered and pointed energeticlly towards the tv as she bounced up and down.Sasuke sighed, he was relieved to have her stop talking to him but he didn't want to watch this stupid movie again. Sasuke grabbed his remote and turned the movie back on. He took a seat beside her and they watched the movie for the third time that afternoon.

--

Itachi came home around five o'clock in the afternoon and by that time Sasuke had half of the Ponochio movie memorised. Dumb ass puppet should've realised he needed to stop fucking lying all the god damn time. Man he hated Disney movies, they always made the kiddie movies so boring. During the fourth time he watched the movie with Hinata he made a list of the Disney movies and their defects.

Cinderella: Mother died & father marries a skank & dies from a sexually transmitted disease so the kid is left with an evil step mom, evil siblings, and singing mice. Child abuse and neglect all around.

Beauty and the Beast: Beastiality is wrong and no about of magical talking silverware will make it right. Mother is also dead.

Little mermaid: Little fishy whore who doesn't listen to her father and needs to stop that damn singing and put on a shirt before Flounder rapes her. Mother is dead.

Snow White: Stupid bitch needs to stop opening that damn door to strangers and listen to the elves. Mother died...again. (Notice a pattern?)

Sleeping Beauty: Some bitch OD on sleeping pills or something. Mother is probably dead too.

Mulan: Pretty good but asians don't look like that and in that time period the daughter would've been sold off. Mother thankfully isn't dead.

Peter Pan: Gay fuck who needs to grow up. Mother is dead. Probably the reason Michel Jackson turned out the way he did.

Bambi: a deer whose mom got shot in front of him. Damn Diseny.So all in all he learned that Disney movies were stupid and this is why little kids are so crazy. Walt Disney's mom probably died too. Itachi had seen his list when he came home and couldn't stop laughing. He was going to post this on the internet when he had the chance. Soon the smell of Dedrai cooking waftded up to Sasuke's room and both of the Uchiha brother's stomachs growled. They filed down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Deidrai taking some fish off of the stove and putting it on a plate.After about five minutes of silent eating Sasuke felt eyes on him. He looked up to see Hinata staring blankly at him with her head slightly tilted. Sasuke coughed a bit because what she was doing was strange and it made him feel awkward. Itachi looked over at his brother and followed his gaze to Hinata. He knew he had forgotten something! Itachi got up from his seat, walked over to Hinata, and pulled her dress up to the middle of her rib cage. Sasuke immediately jumped out of his chair in protest.

"Itachi! What are you doing!" Sasuke demanded and Itachi cocked an eyebrow at him before returning to what he was doing.Sasuke watched in a mixture of amazement and confusion as Itachi took a very small silver key out of his pocket and stuck it into Hinata's belly button. He then started to pull the key and instead of just comming out a long, black, and skinny cord that was still attached to her body came out. Itachi the told Deidrai to hold the cord while he went to go get something. Itachi came back with a small black box in his hand and set it on the table in front of Hinata. He then stuck the cord into the black box on Hinata's eyes went wide and then turned a pure white color.

"Wha?" Sasuke asked as Itachi went back to his food.

"That's how she charges up." Itachi said curtly and went back to his food.Sasuke slowly sat back down and went back to eating his food as well. He didn't know why he felt shocked that his brother was pulling wires out of Hinata. She was only a robot after all, its not like she knew what he was doing. She didn't have thoughts of her own. But while he was watching that movie with her...she, she felt real.

--

**P/N: okay I hope I didn't offend any of ya'll with my Disney thing but you have to agree that in nearly every movie the mom is dead. Also Disney didn't even creat those fairy tales, the Grimms Brothers did and they were way more morbid. Like Snow White killed her step mom by making her dance in metal shoes that had just come out of a fire. In Cinderella one of the sisters chopped her heel off to fit the glass shoe. Trust me this is all real & I learned it in mythology class. Well review please and remember God loves us all...I think.**

_(T/N: XP Watch the amazing dissapearing Tessa! Ready?  
__Tessa here! …Now, Tessa gone! :D)_


	3. Porcelain Sisters

**P/N: here ya'll go! Sorry it took so long! I have AP and Honors classes so the work load is huge. I striving for dual enrollment for my junior year. Dual enrollment is where while I'm still in highschool I go to college. It will help me because for my career I beed 10-12 years of college! Well show Tessa some love and read her editing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or anything else for that matter except for this idea!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Porcelain Sisters

A loud banging noise roused an angry Sasuke from his sleep. He groggily opened his eyes to see Hinata banging pot lids together and singing sweet nonsense. He roughly yanked the pot lids from her hands and she blinked up at him.

"That's a No-No. Stop it." Sasuke ordered just as Deidrai walked into the room.

"Why did you make her stop hun? She sounded so sweet. You're suppressing her creative energy!" Dedarai said as he patted the top of Hinata's head affectionately.

"I don't care how she sounded or what I'm suppressing! Why the fuck is she in my room?" Sasuke asked trying to keep his irritation down to a minimum.

"Well she wanted to wake you, duh!" Dedarai said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You have to come with me to find Hinata some outfits!"

"No." Sasuke said and Deidrai frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

Before Deidrai could protest Hinata opened her mouth.

"Why not come? Make me happy." Hinata said sweetly.

Sasuke wanted so badly to say no but his mouth said the opposite. "Fine."

Dedrai clapped his hands and Hinata jumped on Sasuke and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Hinata, happy!" Hinata said sweetly and Sasuke felt the tips of his ears turn red.

'Stupid robot, violating my personal space', Sasuke thought grumpily and tried to pry her off. Unfortunately the robot was heavy, so he couldn't push or pull her no matter how hard he tried.

"Come on, Hinata. Sasuke has to get dressed, hun." Deidrai led her out of the room and Sasuke sighed with relief when they were gone.

---

Sasuke's eye twitched as the crazy little monsters people like to call kids ran around him.

"Mommy! I wanna go HOME!"  
"Daddy where do babies come from?"  
"I want CANDY NOW!"  
"Stop touching ME!"  
"Waaaaaaahhhhh!"

Sasuke wanted to hang himself from the ceiling with his shoelaces; maybe that would shut the demons up. Hinata just sat and watched the little kids and occasionally repeated what they said.

"Sasuke, where do babies come from?" Hinata asked him, which caused several people to look his way.  
It was different when a kid asked the question, but a grown girl? Knowing Itachi, he probably didn't put 'essential' knowledge in her yet.

"It comes from the stork. The stork gives the daddy a baby and the daddy gives it to the mommy." Sasuke said, he could feel the backs of his ears turn red from embarrassment.

"Oh!" Hinata's eyes lit up with excitement. "Can I have a baby? Sasuke, will you give me a baby?"

Now the store had gone silent and Sasuke was frozen. How does he answer that?

"No. I won't give you a baby." Sasuke said bluntly as he tried to ignore the questioning stares he was getting.

"Why?" Hinata asked but Sasuke was saved the trouble of answering when Deidrai came back from the restroom.

"Come on kiddies, time to go to another store!" Deidrai said cheerfully and dragged Sasuke, while Hinata childishly followed, to yet another store.

Deidrai made Hinata try on ridiculous amounts of clothes and she never tired of it. Sasuke, unfortunately was the judge for some of these outrageous outfits. Some were ugly on her and didn't fit her body frame, while others were quite revealing and made Sasuke jealous just thinking about the looks guys might give her. So, in the end, Sasuke was laden with many bags while his two companions carried none. As they walked out of the last busy store Deidrai looked at his watch before turning to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, since our cute little Hina here was so good today, take her to one of the toy stores and let her pick out something. Would you like a toy, Hinata?" Dedrai asked her and she cocked her head to the side in confusion. Sasuke shook his head before dumping the billions of bags at Deidrai's feet.

"Wait here." Sasuke said and Deidrai stared at his retreating back in confusion.

He walked the familiar path his mother used to use to take him and Itachi to the toy store when they had been good. Or to just shut them up. The toy store hadn't changed a bit, multi-colored toys and baubles lined the shelves and the most eye catching toys were in the window. Puzzles and trains sets were stacked upon each other and the stuffed animals were stuffed stylishly inside of the many colorful bins. Dozens of colorful kites hung from the ceiling and an unknown twinkling tune resounded through the store. A large jar of lollipops was resting on the counter and the old man behind it had his feet up and was reading a newspaper.

Not many kids came here, they were too into the electronic gizmos and gadgets the other stores had. Only quiet kids, like he and his brother, could appreciate the magic of this store. It was a wonder it never went out of business. A girl about his age had on a pale lavender skirt that reached her shins and a short sleeved white blouse with a large apron over it. Her midnight blue hair cascaded down her back and shifted fluidly with her every dancer-like movement. She was sweeping the small aisles and humming the hypnotic tune of the store. Sasuke cleared his throat and she immediately looked up with large pale lavender eyes. Sasuke would've mistaken her for Itachi's robot if it wasn't for those eyes.

"Y-yes? May, may I help y-you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I need a doll." Sasuke said bluntly and soon regretted it. What if she thought he was weird for buying a doll? She stared off into space for a moment before motioning Sasuke to follow her through a door that was off to the side of the store. He followed her and was surprised to see rows and rows of porcelin dolls, of all shapes and sizes.

"We k-keep these back here so, so tha-that they aren't bro-broken by those d-demons people like to c-call kids." She said softly and Sasuke smirked.

"I thought girls liked kids." Sasuke inquired.

"Oh I w-will love my o-own kids, its j-j-just others I can't stand." She said and moved to the side for Sasuke to examine the dolls. A doll with long black hair and large blue glass eyes caught his attention. She wore a white and dark purple pinafore with a matching bonnet that was threaded with dark purple ribbons. On her feet were real, but miniature sized, black lace up shoes. There was a doll beside her that looked just like her except her pinafore was white and dark blue and the bonnet was threaded with dark blue ribbon. They were both really pretty and he was sure that Hinata would love them.

"Oh, those. Those are m-my fav-favorite. They're si-sisters. Antiques the o-owner's w-wife found. T-there's a story that, that goes with them but I can't re-remember, anyway. It, its said that if y-you separate them, they w-will always find a way to come back together." She said in a distant voice and caressed the purple dressed doll's cheek.

Sasuke was dangerously aware of every inch of the girl next to him. She smelled like freesias and her skin look so soft. And her eyes. He was extremely aware of those eyes. Those large and distant lavender eyes...

"Hyuga-san!" the old man from the front called, breaking the magical silence that had settled between the two teens.

"C-c-coming!" she said frantically and scurried out of the room.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the porcelain dolls and decided to get the sisters. Sasuke gently removed them from their shelf and went back to the storefront. The girl, Hyuga, her last name he guessed, was at the cash register and not really doing anything. He set the dolls in front of her and she gave small smile before ringing them up. She gently wrapped up the doll in blue and was about to start on the one in purple when Sasuke stopped her.

"Keep that one for yourself, Hyuga-san." Sasuke said and she looked up perplexed.

"W-w-why?" she asked and Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't like explaining myself. Call it impulse. Just keep it, alright?" Sasuke said gruffly and she slowly nodded. Sasuke then turned his back to her and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave, he heard a soft 'thank you' from behind him and he couldn't help but smile to himself.

--

Sasuke found Hinata and Deidrai where he left them. Hinata sitting prim and proper on the bench while Deidrai was splayed out and playing Sudoku. When Hinata saw him, a smile spread across her flawless face and it got even wider when he handed her the gift. She tore into the carefully wrapped package and her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. She gently took it out of the box and cradled it in her arms.

"Sasuke gave me a baby!" Hinata exclaimed happily as she poked Deidrai to get his attention.

"Dedrai! Sasuke gave me a baby!" Hinata told him, shoving the doll into his face.

"Did he now?" Deidrai smiled and gave Sasuke an inquring look. Sasuke scoffed in return.

"Well lets take the baby home Hinata." He helped Sasuke get the bags.

"Don't you have errands to run?" Sasuke asked and Deidrai shrugged.

"I'll do them tomorrow with Itachi." Deidrai said nonchalantly as they made their way out to the car.

Sasuke groaned, he knew what that meant. Non-stop, back to back showings of Pinocchio. He seriously needed to get Hinata a new movie.

* * *

**P/N: YAY! A new chappie finished and done! I hope made it long enough to make up for my absence! Can you guys guess who the girl in the store is? I'll give you a hint, its not an original character cuz I hate stories like that. Trust me everything, the store, the robot, and the store girl, will tie together nicely in the end! So don't count your muffins before they hatch and REMEMBER**

REVIEW!!!!!!

_(T/N: Tessa here! Sorry I haven't been uploading anything but I've been very busy slee- uh, err...working...Yah. Um, anyway, Paige has gotten someone else to upload stories so if you see any chapters with NO Tessa note then it was not edited by me. Paige made another one of her friends upload chappies for her since I hadn't uploaded anything. But she hadn't sent me anything to upload so I couldnt upload anything if I had nothing so yeah...that was one HUGE miscommunication. But hopefully Im back for good to deliver you guys some actually readable chapters. :) Anyways, have a wonderful day and I hope you enjoyed your Halloween because I surely did! Mwahahahahahahaha! Free candy! :DD Ba-bye!) (Song for this chapter: 'Grow Up' by Hysteric Blue)_


	4. Chapter 4

**P/N: oh god I am so sorry! One minute I was updating this and the next its almost a year later! I hope I haven't lost any fans! So please read this! Its a bit short but I need this as a transition chapter for more to come!  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Robots. But I do own the store The Playhouse.**

Chapter 4

Sasuke watched her idle over his book as she brushed her doll's hair. Hinata had grown so much in the past few months it was amazing. She no longer sounded like a baby anymore. More like a regular person with the occasional non-regular word. Sasuke could feel himself growing attached to the female robot, and this worried him. He shouldn't feel this way for a hunk of metal. And when did he think of her as a living thing with thoughts and feelings? He watched in awe as the light hit her hair and skin in such a way that it made it glow. She was like an angel. Sasuke shook his head furiously; he was going soft wasn't he? Hinata noticed her master's expressions and grew concerned. Maybe she should help him. Hinata gently placed her doll down and went over to the raven haired boy. She cupped his cheek and her hair fell like a midnight blue curtain over them both.

"Sasuke." Hinata said softly.

"Hinata-" Sasuke started but was cut off by Hinata pressing her lips against his.

Sasuke placed his hand on her hip as he kissed back and tried to decipher the feel of her lips against his. Her lips were cold and hard-but softer then he expected them to be. It was nice. They broke apart after a minute and Hinata looked down at him with white eyes full of concern.

"Do you feel better? Deidrai says kisses make people feel better." Hinata asked and Sasuke decided to placate her.

"Yes. Thank you Hinata." Sasuke said and she threw her arms around his neck, sat in his lap, and placed her head in the space between his head and collar bone.

"I'm happy." She said with an air of relief and Sasuke just put his arms around her and held her tight. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was happy too.

Later that week as he and Hinata waited for Itachi and Deidrai to return home so Hinata could have a check up by Itachi, Sasuke noticed Hinata doing something odd. She was holding the book that she had been reading for quite a while upside down. Hinata knew better then to hold a book upside down and she looked at the pages with a blank stare, not even really processing what she was looking at.

"Hinata what are you reading?" Sasuke asked and she looked up at him with a confused look in her eye.

"I don't know." She said softy and the Itachi came through the front door.

"How's my Princess?" Deidara said as he came in after Itachi.

Hinata smiled at him and he came around the couch to give her a hug. Itachi then grabbed her hand led her down to the basement to give her, her weekly check up. Deidrai watched as Itachi made his way down to the basement and mumbled to himself something that sounded like 'isn't he sexy?' before turning to Sasuke.

"So Sasuke. What do you want for dinner?" Deidrai asked.

Sasuke just 'hn'ed as an answer before heading out the front door. Earlier that day Hinata had asked him if he would go out and buy her more clothes to dress her 'baby' in. He told her maybe but of course he was going to do it. He would do anything for her, he just wouldn't admitt that fact to himself or anyone else.

"You're so anti-social Sasuke. If you keep frowning your face gets stuck that way!" Deidra pouted and then went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Thirty minutes later Sasuke found himself outside the store he bought Hinata's stupid doll at and the same girl that was there before was there now. She was dusting and setting the toys right and she was singing. Sasuke walked inside of the store but it appeared the girl-Hyugaa- didn't here him despite the jingling bell. Her voice was heavenly.

Futari ga kitto deaerouyouna mahou wo kakete Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara (To make sure that the two of us meet, I cast a spell Our hands, they gently touch and look at me smile) Sasuke wanted to hear more but he accidently kicked a bucket of stuffed animals and they fell to the floor. Who knew stuffed animals were so loud? She frantically tried to pick them up but Sasuke was going at the same time and they bumped their heads together. And it obviously hurt. Strangely though, as soon as he looked into her eyes that seemed like endless pools of lavender, he forgot the minor irritation on his forehead and just stared. She blushed and dropped her gaze and he did the same and they both returned to putting the stuffed animals back into their bin. When they were finished it appeared that the shy girl finally got the courage to speak to him.

"W-welcome to The Playhouse. We are, are glad to have you." The girl said softly. "How,how may I help you?"

"I need doll clothes. And stop the stuttering. It's annoying." Sasuke said bluntly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well...well over here we have lots of doll clothes. I can help you pick stuff out." Hyuga said and her speech was much slower because she was trying not to stutter.

Sasuke didn't say anything but allowed her to help him pick something out. All the while Sasuke stared at her plump lips and was mesmerized by her soft voice. She was beautiful. When she had selected the final baby doll clothes she rang them up and Sasuke paid for them but he was reluctant to go. So he did what he did best. He was blunt.

"Go out with me." Sasuke stated and immediately regretted his words. She probably thought that he was crazy now.

"B-but! My shift! And I.I I don't even know your name!" Hinata sputtered out and Sasuke shrugged and then walked out of the store and towards the food court.

He bought some pepperoni pizza from a vender and then went back to the toy store. Hyuga was surprised to see him to say the least. Sasuke roughly moved things around on the counter to make room with one hand and put the pizza box on the counter with the other once it was completely cleared. He then opened the box and took a slice of pizza.

"Sasuke." Sasuke said bluntly and the Hyuga looked at him, puzzled for a moment, but then realized that 'Sasuke' was his name.

"My name is Hinata." The girl said softly and Sasuke dropped the pizza he was holding in his lap.

This girl was Hinata? Hinata Hyuga. He should've known that his brother wasn't creative enough to make something straight from his head. As Sasuke growled he felt a burning sensation on his lap.

"Shit!" Sasuke hissed and wiped the pizza off his pants and there was a big grease stain on the front. Hinata came around to the front with napkins and frantically tried to wipe the stain off and apologize at the same time. As Sasuke watched her to this he couldn't help but laugh. Yes the great stoic Uchiha was laughing. Hinata looked up at him and smiled and then began to laugh as well. After a few minutes the awkward air that had surrounded them before had vanished and they began talking like old friends.

As the conversation went on and on they laughed and 'joked' around and unconsciously got closer to each other. Soon they were so close that their lips were almost touching and her warm breath spread across Sasuke's face. Sasuke tilted his head slightly and kissed Hinata and a spark ran through his entire being, Hinata must've felt it to because she pressed her lips against his in response. Her lips were soft and warm, a completely different sensation from earlier that week. After a few moments they broke apart and Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes and gingerly touched her lips. Sasuke scrambled back and grabbed his bag in his haste.

He then flew out of the store and out of the mall. Why did he kiss that girl? Why did it feel so good? And why did he feel like he was betraying Hinata? The robot was only a machine, she could love or feel but he felt himself falling for her. But at the same time he felt himself having a strong connection to Hinata Hyuga, the employee at the playhouse. He hailed a taxi and made his way home. The whole while he stared out the window and wondered why the hell his brother had to make that stupid robot. The taxi dropped him off at home and as soon as he opened the door and paid the driver the front door opened to reveal Hinata in one of his large gray sweat shirts waving at him. She ran outside and threw her arms around him, almost making him fall from her weight.

"Hello Hinata." Sasuke said and the name felt strange on his tongue.

"Sasuke." She sighed and smiled up at him. "Let's go watch Pinocchio." Sasuke just looked down at her and smiled.

"One day I'm going to wish upon a star and become a real girl Sasuke!" Hinata grabbed his hand and lead him inside.

"That way we can be together forever!" Hinata said childishly, not really grasping the concept of what she was saying.

"Your wish is my command." Sasuke said jokingly and Hinata looked up at him with a blank look.

"What you talk bout? I not make wish." She said and then went inside of the house. And that was the start of the train wreck that would change the youngest Uchiha's life for ever.

**P/N: so yea. Its short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and awesome and stuff and I do promise that it won't take me so long to  
update again!  
Review!**


	5. Hinata!

**P/N: sorry for taking so long with this story ya'll! This chappie is very very VERY short but trust me the next chapter will be updated sooner and will be longer! I promise!****Hinata!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own these ideas so no copy cats!

**  
**  
Sasuke watched Hinata play in the sand. Deidrai had gotten her a white one piece with black polka dots and no straps and a large floppy white sun hat. Sasuke couldn't stop staring. He really wanted to make sure that no perverts got to her-yea that was exactly what he was doing. He wasn't admiring how nice her long creamy legs looked, definately not! Hinata waved at him to come over from where she'd just been playing and it looked like she was hiding something. Sasuke got up from under the umbrella and went to go see what she was doing. When he reached her she seemed like she was about to burst with excitement.

"Okay! Prepare to be amazed!" Hinata smiled widely and stepped out of the way to reveal!

A pile of sand with a stick in the middle. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Are you amazed?" Hinata asked and Sasuke nodded.

"It's...something alright." Sasuke smirked and then picked up a nearby bucket. "Let's make a bigger one."

Sasuke offered and Hinata smiled. He'd do anything to see her smile. Sasuke picked up a nearby bucket and scooped some sand into it. Hinata watched him curiously and picked up another bucket herself and began to mimic his movements. Soon they had a larger pile of sand with a stick in it. Hinata loved it.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Hinata smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I owe you one."

Itachi called over to the two that it was time to go, Hinata didn't want to leave but they had to. They walked back to the dressing rooms to change and when they got to the parking lot the car was gone. In its place was a bright yellow sticky note.

It read:  
_Gone to do fun grown up things!  
Dei-chan and Ita-kun ;)  
_  
Sasuke growled as he crumpled up the note. This was just like his brother and his stupid boyfriend. How he was related to a guy like Itachi-hed never know. Hinata made light of the situation and just grabbed Sasuke's hand and started their long journey home. Hinata loved looking at all of the buildings and stores but halfway home it started to rain.

Sasuke began to pick up his pace-he didn't know how long Hinata could take out here when wet and unfortunately they didn't have an umbrella or money to buy one. They crossed walkways that said stop instead of go, dodging cars along the way they were almost home with only one block to go. Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Hinata who was sopping wet and her eyes were starting to become darker.

He growled at the fact that the cross walk said stop, he had to get Hinata home now. He looked both ways even though he could barely see anything and began to walk out into the street with Hinata behind him. A blaring horn sounded from his right side and he turned to see a blinding white light- then a scream.

'Hinata!' he thought as he was pushed roughly to the ground.

**P/N: told you this was short. But this is a transition chapter and I felt bad for not updating sooner. Please review! I may just update faster than I intend! Here's my scale for updates:  
5 reviews: three weeks to a month  
10 reviews: two weeks  
20 reviews: probably that week or the next day**

REVIEW!!!!!


	6. I Let Him

**P/N: Guess what guys? This story is back in black! I'm finally updating after so longer and I'm sure you guys are gonna love this little chappie! Its not worth the long wait but its still good! So read and don't let all my hard work go to waste kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this idea so paws off!!**

**WARNING!!! Topless girl and child abuse story. I don't know why I'm putting a waring here. Most of ya'll know my work and how I write so any newbie to my writing here this is your warning so don't complain. Senior readers please read on!**

I Let Him

"Hinata!" Sasuke yelled.

The blaring of horns, the screaming of drivers, the flashing of angry white lights, and the consistent pounding of the rain on his body were nothing to him. All he could see was Hinata's silhouette lying in the middle of the street a few feet away from him. His side hurt and something wet and warm was trickling down from his forehead but he didn't care. He stood up and limped over to where Hinata lay and what he saw made him fall to his knees. Thick black oil was seeping out of her like blood and there was a huge dent in he abdomen with a black tire mark going across her dress. Her face, arms, and legs were dinged and nicked and her eyes were no longer a their normal pearl white. Instead they were now a dark gray and for the first time in many years Sasuke felt tears well up in his eyes.

This was supposed to be him! He was supposed to be hit by that car not Hinata. Not Hinata. He clutched the robot close to his chest trying vainly to shield her from the rain , maybe Itachi could salvage her...maybe. The sound of worried foot steps pierced through all of the noise that was surrounding him and soon the rain stopped beating down on him. He slowly looked up to see Hinata Hyugaa with a red umbrella with a worried look in her pale eyes. She sunk down on his level and pushed the the sopping locks of hair away from the robot's face to see her own staring back at her.

- - - -

Sasuke awoke later that night in his room with a searing headache. He slowly sat up and immediately felt dizzy and clutched his head to will the feeling to go away. The door to his room opened and Hinata walked in with a damp cloth. Sasuke almost thought it was the Hinata his brother had made but it was the real Hinata Hyugaa just wearing the robot's clothes.

"I-I-I'm sorry..."Hinata trailed off and came to sit on the bed in front of him and pressed the damp cloth against his forehead.

Sasuke pushed her hand away and laid back down with his back facing her. Sasuke studied the wall and all its hairline cracks as the room filled with a tense and awkward silence.

"I, I k-know you're upset...I, I, I know how you feel." Hinata stumbled over her words and Sasuke snorted.

How can some one who looked as pure and as innocent as her have ever known a day of sorrow? After his parents had died in that fiery auto crash five years ago he never let anyone get close to him besides Itachi. Then Deidra came into the mix and he somehow wormed his way into Sasuke's small circle of trust. His brother just had to make a robot that not only wormed its way into his small circle but also found a place in his cold -and thought to be dead- heart. He was supposed to be dead right now, not her. Not her.

"I, I, I do." Hinata stammered and Sasuke quickly sat up up and glared at her, ignoring the blood rush and dizziness that came along with that action.

"Don't you bullshit me. I don't want your pity. How could you, an innocent toy shop keep, possibly know anything about what I'm feeling right now?" Sasuke hissed and Hinata stood quickly up off of the bed and glared at him as she hurriedly began to unbutton the white blouse she had on.

She yanked it off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She pulled her long hair over one shoulder and turned around to reveal scars upon scar up and down her back. Some were faded while others were an angry red color, one right in between her shoulder blade was bleeding. Sasuke ate his words as he studied the mosaic of wounds that criss crossed her back. He slowly got up, bed making noises as he did, and stood behind her. He touched one of the more faded scars on her back and she flinched at his touch.

"How?" Sasuke asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"My, my mother died when I, I was eight. I wanted to got to the park." Hinata started, her voice gaining more confidence as she went on. "She was just coming over a cold but I still wanted to go. She took me but I wanted her to play with me too, not just sit on the bench. She still wouldn't play with me. So I, I, I threw a tantrum and ran off. When I came back she was gone. I, I looked everywhere for her but I couldn't find her. I went back home thinking maybe she went there. Instead all I found were the police. My mother had been murdered. A restaurant worker was taking out the trash when he found her body, only a few hours old."

Hinata stopped and buried her face in her hands and bit back a sob.

"It was all my fault! If, if I hadn't have been so, so selfish! My, my father doesn't know what happened but he still b-b-blames me. Every mishap is my fault and I'm beaten for it. But its okay because I let it happen. I let him..."

**P/N: Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... what do ya'll think? Good, bad, terrible? Don't leave a sista hangin! Show me some love and review! Oh and thank you to all of you readers out there for reviewing Behind the Scenes! That meant a lot to me! For all of you that haven't read my newest creation please do! Its candy for your eyes!**


End file.
